convivencia
by Reenhzl
Summary: Karena terkadang cinta begitu dekat. KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi [future AU]


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki

 **[1].**

Yang Momoi dengar hanya suara jendela yang berdentum keras, disusul suara pintu yang diketuk bar-bar, angin musim gugur begitu kencang, gadis itu beranjak dari depan perapian yang hangat, untuk mengunci jendela dan membuka pintu.

Sepasang sepatu _boots_ berdiri di depannya, mata _fuschia_ milik Momoi mengerjap pelan, sebelum berhambur ke arah lelaki yang tersenyum miring menyambut pelukannya.

"Dai- _chan_! Aku merindukanmu."

Dan Aomine Daiki sudah tau, dimana tempat paling nyaman untuk dia pulang.

 **[2].**

" _Ne_ , Dai- _chan_ , tumben sekali kau kemari. Ada apa?"

Segelas teh yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis tersaji di atas meja, Momoi duduk berpangku tangan, kayu bakar di belakang gadis itu meretih pelan, Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Satsuki."  
alis Momoi terangkat, "Bagaimana bisa kau datang kemari, tapi tidak tahu tujuanmu apa." ucapnya.

Aomine menghembuskan napas pelan, "Aku hanya merindukanmu."

 **[3].**

Suara angin yang berisik membuat Aomine tersadar dari tidurnya, matanya mengerjap, menyesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada, kepalanya menoleh, mencari sosok gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja di sudut ruangan menarik atensinya, alisnya terangkat saat melihat potret dirinya dan Momoi di dalam bingkai tersebut.

"Dai- _chan_?"

"Hm?"

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Langkah Momoi yang mengarah padanya tak lantas membuat Aomine meletakkan bingkai itu, dia justru mengamati sang gadis _pink_ , yang sudah bertransformasi dari gadis cengeng menjadi gadis yang ... begitu cantik.

"Oh, foto ini." ucapnya saat melihat foto yang dipegang oleh Aomine.

"Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?" Momoi tergelak, "Tentu saja aku menyimpannya, itu kan foto kita!"

Sentuhan tangan Momoi di lengannya membuat Aomine tersadar, sejak dulu, hidupnya selalu tentang gadis ini.

 **[4].**

"Dai- _chan_ , apa kau sering bertemu dengan _kisedai_?" tanya Momoi, saat mereka sedang menikmati makan malam bersama.

Aomine menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak." yang membuat gadis tersebut mengembungkan pipi.

"Tapi, aku pernah bertemu Tetsu beberapa bulan lalu." sambungnya.

Mata Momoi membulat, " _Nani_!? Kau bertemu Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Momoi antusias.

Aomine berpikir sejenak, "Baik, kurasa dia bahagia dengan pekerjaannya."

Mata Momoi berbinar senang, "Syukurlah, aku bahagia mendengar itu."

Aomine melanjutkan makannya, tak mempedulikan Momoi yang sibuk bernostalgia dengan kenangan mereka semasa sekolah dulu.

"Dai- _chan_ , kalau kau, apa kau bahagia dengan pekerjaanmu?" Aomine meletakkan sumpitnya, menatap mata Momoi yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku bahagia. Kalau kau juga bahagia."

 **[5].**

Momoi menatap figur Aomine yang sudah terlelap di sofa ruang tamu, jam sudah menunjuk angka dua belas tapi matanya masih enggan untuk terpejam.  
salju yang turun pukul sembilan tadi, membuat lelaki itu terpaksa bermalam di rumah Momoi, untung saja sang gadis tidak keberatan.

Momoi melangkah pelan, menghampiri Aomine yang tampak nyaman bergelung di bawah selimut yang dia pinjamkan, bibirnya membentuk senyum tulus, dia mengelus rambut biru sahabatnya itu dengan sayang.

" _Ne_ , Dai- _chan_ , apa kita masih akan begini, jika suatu hari nanti salah satu dari kita menikah?"

Sunyi.

Momoi menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, memikirkan masa-masa indah juga menyebalkan yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

"Sebenarnya aku takut, Dai- _chan_. aku takut kau akan berubah lalu meninggalkanku."

Helaan napas terdengar, Momoi menatap tirai jendela yang melambai, "Apa kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya, Dai- _chan_?"

Hening.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah saja, Satsuki."

Momoi tersentak, menatap Aomine yang sudah membuka matanya, meskipun masih bersembunyi dibalik kehangatan selimut.

"Kau mendengarku?"

Mata birunya berputar malas, "Apa kau lupa? Suaramu itu besar, Satsuki." jawabnya.

Pipi Momoi merona padam, dia buru-buru bangkit dan berlari ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Aomine yang mematung bingung.

"Tadi itu, ya atau tidak?"


End file.
